


Waluigi's Boredom

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Waluigi is bored with nothing to do, so Dry Bowser suggests something to cheer the tall and lanky man up. What neither expect is that this opens up their relationship with each other.





	Waluigi's Boredom

Waluigi was playing tennis by himself in his expansive living room in the home within his high rise apartment in New Donk City, sighing as he shook his head. He had no idea how boring this would have ended up, so he sighed in annoyance. Why exactly was he in his room instead of being outside and doing something productive? Because Waluigi always had a moment to take pity upon himself and wallow in disappointment.

"I don't have anything better to do. Man does this blow." Waluigi sighed as he stretched his lanky limbs. "Oh how I wish I could do something besides going to sports, parties, and races all the time. I got to have something a bit more meaningful in my life beyond those!"

"Then do something about it," Dry Bowser said as he was there mainly because Waluigi hired him as a maid to clean the apartment up, being forced to wear a maid uniform that Waluigi purposely placed on as a means for Waluigi to make fun of him... but alas that surprisingly didn't happen due to the boredom that plagued the tall and lanky man in purple.

"What should I do? All I ever do is just play sports, go racing, or party!" Waluigi groaned as he stopped playing tennis, having gotten sick of playing around with his tennis racket.

"Those are all fun things, and a nice change of pace. What do you think I do when I'm not tasked to doing off the cuff stuff like this?" Dry Bowser chuckled as he decided to take off the maid uniform, placing his skeletal hands on his bony hips.

"I don't know, hang around with that stupid brute relative of yours?" Waluigi

Dry Bowser "Precisely. I hate acting as a flunky boss for him. You know how bothersome it is to fight those pesky plumbers on and off?"

Waluigi "Brother, I know... and I just can't stand that green loser. Ugh!"

Dry Bowser "Yeah, he is too much of a coward. I feel a bit sad for him, the poor fool is afraid of his own shadow."

"Why do you think I'm in an embarrassing predicament? Because I have to be his foil, and it leads me to nowhere!" Waluigi

Dry Bowser shrugged as he folded his arms together. "Well it could be worse. At least you didn't start off as a pallet swap like he did."


End file.
